


Fascinating

by Sketchy_d00d



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, pre existing relationship, single word dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_d00d/pseuds/Sketchy_d00d
Summary: Remus is reading a muggle book and is fascinated, even when Sirius comes to cuddle.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 7





	Fascinating

**Author's Note:**

> If I recall correctly this was a one word dialogue prompt. It's been a hot minute since this one was posted though so I'm not sure and it doesnt have any notes on it. Anyway, this is another cross post.

If one had told Remus that books held no answers to anything he would've said they were wrong. He would've proven them wrong anyway he could.

Currently he was flipping through a book, one that Lily had lent him. Her collection was fascinating, extraordinary to him. He made a mental note that he would have to get his own muggle books next time he visited her.

He flipped the page of this so called _Sherlock Holmes_. It was filled with mystery. "Fascinating." He murmured to himself.

Someone entered the room but he paid no mind until he saw Sirius's eyes peeking over the top of the book. Remus shook his head as the other boy took his book, closing it and placing it on the bedside table.

Sirius laid his head on Remus's chest and stared up at him. His grey eyes flickered with amusement and Remus found himself running a hand through the other hair as if under a spell. "Fascinating." He chuckled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> FFN: sketchy-d00d  
> Tumblr: sketchy-fic  
> Twitter: sketchy_writes


End file.
